The Underground's New Hope
by agklover1221
Summary: What happens when the Royal Scientist discovers how to Compress magic and store it for later use? What happens when the human Frisk is too scared to face Asgore? Could the Monsters actually break the barrier without having to kill a Human?
1. Chapter 1

_Deep in the Underground... _(A neutral run, technically true pacifist)

_There fell a human, that human's name?_

_Frisk._

_The human was extraordinarily nice, they befriended Toriel, Met the Skeleton Brothers, dueled with the Royal Guard Undyne,_

_Met the shy and nerdy Royal Scientist Alphys, and plenty of Monsters on the way._

_However, when it came time to face Asgore after all they been through and all the adventure's they went on._

_Frisk could not do it, facing the king meant only two things._

_Either they kill the King and cross the barrier, or..._

_The King kills them..._

_Frisk has been in a lot of scary things through the Underground, but their Determination let them keep going.._

_But it failed when it came to facing the big over-looming thing._

_Luckily they had a place to stay, _

_Frisk and Papyrus became really good friends and Papyrus promised Frisk they could stay at their home if needed._

_And thats what exactly happened..._

We, now go to the Royal Lab to see the accidental invention of something that will change the Underground forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_At the Royal Scientist's Lab.._

_(Italics will be used to describe "Thoughts" and "Areas")._

"Oh Mettaton...What have you done now..?" The Royal Scientist promptly named Alphys ambled around the metal table that Mettaton was laying on, random parts and gears lying around her workbench.

"O-Oh darling! It was terrible! I was walking around performing for my wonderful fans, when i fell down a ghastly set of stairs and now i can't perform!" Mettaton said all of this with a over-dramatic tone, obviously enjoying the attention.

"_Stairs...Really?_" Alphys thought with a strange face, Mettaton loved to spice up his storys

it always caught the attention he wanted. Nonetheless Mettaton seemed to be more injured then his story claimed, he was a human-killing robot after all.

"I'll fix you quickly, just give me a moment." Alphys shuffled through her dusty old tools, ever since the..._experiment_..she simply could not do the job anymore.

"Make it quick, i have fans to entertain!" Mettaton called out after her.

Alphys snapped a little "Im going, im going!" she found all the tools and went to work.

_Meanwhile at Papyrus and Sans's House_

"**NYEHEHEHE**" Papyrus greatly laughed as he served a great big plate of Spaghetti on the couch where Sans and Frisk were sitting.

"**THOSE LESSONS WITH UNDYNE ARE REALLY PAYING OFF**" Papyrus's Spaghetti against all odds

and fate have managed to turn out...some-what edible this time.

"Heh..looks good bro!" Sans, lazing on the couch watching an animated TV show about humans, it didn't seem very accurate.

Frisk on the other side of the couch, gave a small smile signifying it as least looked edible.

"**I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW MUCH TO MAKE SO I JUST MADE THE WHOLE THING!"**

Frisk was the first to try it...it had a strange taste and texture but nonetheless it was edible.

Frisk made a motion as if to say "Hey come try this!" to Sans

Sans loved his brother very much and would do almost anything in the world for him, keyword anything. Papyrus's Spaghetti...was something he wouldn't risk trying, everytime his brother made it for him, he'd just pretend to eat it then put it back into the fridge.

Sans reached out for the Spaghetti, beads of sweat on his skull, if his brother saw that he wasn't actually eating it, he would be sad and Sans would not like that to happen.

He would normally be successful but Frisk was watching him closely.

"_Welp...Here goes nothing._"

He took a bite out of the Spaghetti

...

...

Surprisingly edible, he wouldn't be sick afterwards.

"Pretty neat Spaghetti, Papyrus!" Sans told his brother.

**"NYEHEHEHHE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW THAT YOU WOULD LOVE IT, I MAKE ONLY THE BEST AROUND!"**

**"**You sure do, heh..welp im going tibia for my morning nap.." Sans promptly fell asleep

Papyrus stomped in frustration "**YOU JUST WOKE UP FROM YOUR OTHER NAP, YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY, WAIT WAS THAT A PUN...AAAGHHH**"

_It seems everything is going alright for the skelebro's, check in next time to see what happens next!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Back at Alphy's Lab_

Alphys was working hard, harder then she had ever done so before, Mettaton had somehow damaged himself "falling on the stairs" to be nearly broken beyond repaired, Alphys knew that wasn't the truth, Mettaton in his box form was invincible and had perfect gyro-like wheels that would automatically balance and calibrate distance.

She was almost finished too, sweat poured on her forehead as she worked harder than ever had before, manipulating metal with her electricity magic...

_**ZAP...-1 HP**_

Her magic had backfired on herself...impossible.

Even when Monsters are still learning to use their magic for the first time, it **NEVER** backfired on them, most of the time the magic bullet/shape would dissipate or just simply not show up.

She stops working for a second and examines her arm, there was burn marks starting from her claws all the way to her elbow...very interesting.

Alphys glances over at Mettaton, this new development was very interesting, he could wait a little while longer could he?

_Tools are spread over Alphys work-table, instruments of magic measurements and vials lay across._

Alphys checks her non-burnt arm for any strange magic fluctuations.

_MAGIC LEVELS AT 100% _

She then proceeds to check her burnt arm, it didn't feel painful now but it sure was strange.

_WARNING! STRANGE FLUCTUATIONS IN MAGIC LEVELS_

_MAGIC LEVELS AT 150%_

_WARNING WARNING WARNING_

She sits there for several moments, taking it all in, this just all seemed so strange to her.

She felt like her magic in that arm was all gathering to the palm of the claw but then it slipped.

Like it felt like condensing the energy inside...

She needed to call an old friend of hers, taking a deep breath and attempting to fight the coward inside, the speed-dial goes through..

_SNOWDIN - SENTRY STATION_

Sans was having a good time...sleeping at his sentry station, gotta get those hours in the boring job somehow.

_Ring!...Ring!...Ring!_

He wakes up and lazily opens the call "yeah, wassup?"

"H-Heya sans! its Alphys here, i uhhh found something, y-you might want to come over...if possible" *click* She hangs up without a second to spare.

"hehehe, its been a while since alphs called me, sure to be interesting" Sans chuckled to himself. _***CLICK***_

_Alphys Lab._

_***CLICK***_

"heya." Sans showed up behind Alphys

...Alphys screamed for a good second.

She then turned around in a rare moment of rage

"dont you ever do that again!" she huffed.

"heheh..sorry" sans said.

"on to other business, what did you call me over here for again?"

"Ah, right." Alphys leads sans to her workbench.

"Well i was working on repairing Mettaton because he "fell down the stairs" and while i was doing that, something strange happened..i felt my magic gathering to my palm and then a big zap came out and burned my palm to my elbow, and when i did some tests on my magic. the meter said i-it was 150% stronger then before..." Alphys trailed off..

Sans didn't reply just then but checked out what the magic measurement said, it was abnormal indeed, for any other normal monster. Sans was not a normal monster, only he knew what this meant.

He then turned to the other scientist "have you tried replicating it?

try re-tracing the steps of what you were doing, feeling and being during that time."

NICE TRY SANS BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO FIND HELP a small voice unheard by any-monster but sans echoed in his head

Sans eyes flashed dark for a second then regained their normal look.

This didn't went unnoticed by Alphys, she decided to ignore it anyways.

probably for the best

"U-Uh ok, ill try my best?" Alphys then tried to replicate what happened before.

...She just stood there awkwardly, trying her best.

2 minutes passed and she was still trying...

Finally after 3 minutes passed, she gave up for the night.

"W-Well it was worth a try, right!"

Sans shrugged. "True, so uh its getting late and my brother is surely worrying about me, see ya same time tommorow?"

"Hehe...yeah, i-ill see you tommorow then!" Alphys rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, embarassed that she just stood there for 3 minutes.

Sans just teleported away in front of her, no time wasted.

"Ill never get used to that..." Alphys decided to call it a night and go to bed.

After all, she was sure to be busy tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

Little authors note here, I'll try to write more often, im planning on writing a bunch of chapters and posting them all at once, leave a review telling me if you would like that!

Reminder, i do not own Undertale or any of Toby Fox's work, so uh dont sue me or anything like that ok?

_Alphys Lab - Middle of the night_

No matter much she tossed and turn in her bed, she couldn't sleep.

it was either too uncomfortable, too hot or too cold.

and when she did dream in those rare moments of comfort.

The nightmares began,

it began with a tall mysterious skeletal man who would taunt and manipulate her

day after day in what looked to be a far older version of her lab, and every day in that miserable lab. she would try to find escape, whether it would be anime, nerdy type of things etc. Being in that lab...you could say it was hell, she had no other choice, she was an assistant and could be fired over any little thing, and the job DID pay well...

The whole team suffered from that monster mystery man day after day, even monsters have their limits of love.

and who could blame someone for being pushed so far as to attempt murder.

In the dream, a hazy figure working with ? while working on their greatest project ever known to monster-kind, ? was busy yelling at other assistants for doing a miniscule mistake that wouldn't matter in the long or short run.

the figure took his chance, ? while distracted...was pushed into their greatest project ever.

THE CORE, thats how the dream ended each and every time.

...

Alphys woke up, struggling to remember the dream. like grains of sand in her claws it would fall apart in a matter of seconds.

but the harsh feelings it brought was still the same, she brought her claws up to her knees and just sat there in a cradle position for a good while, shaking.

A few hours passed then and she calmed down to try and catch a few more winks of sleep,

...still didn't work

The time stated it was still early in the morning, welp, she tried getting sleep, didn't work out so well.

She set out to do her daily morning routine before sans came back to visit once again.

_SENTRY STATION - SNOWDIN (EARLY MORNING)_

Sans...did not really like his job, of course any monster who was given this job thought the same as well, exception being Papyrus.

First of all, you were not allowed to leave your post...at all, for anything.

Second, you were suppose to keep watch for humans, but they came by so rarely, they might as well never existed.

Third, there was nothing to do here at all, maybe other then catch up on sleep.

Sans didn't like his job that much, but it also was not enforced, there was only one royal guard to check up on you once in a while, and that was rare.

So sans would do what any other monster would do when doing his "job"

slack off, he would take naps, take "breaks" at grillby's and pratice his humerous puns.

But lately while sleeping on his job...he was having the dreams again.

The ones with ?

Only he could remember it after all, he did the "deed" and the monsters were somewhat thankful for it, until they forgot.

At first he couldn't figure out why .

And then he remembered, the specific place where he did it...? was working on a special time-travel device to travel before the barrier was made,

the device was said to work by using gravity and time waves? Sans didn't really understand it that much, he was smart but he wasn't smart like ?

Welp, frisk was at home probably watching the MTV re-runs that came on every so often, Papyrus was busy making and preparing puzzles. he could kill a few hours before his shift ended.

He remembered about Alphys with her strange magic conundrum and how he would come back tomorrow, heh. he could crack a couple of puns at her, they would have to catch up one day.

*CLICK*

He "took a shortcut" to the front of Alphys lab, gotta remember to not teleport in front of her.

didn't wanna give her a heart attack after all.

He walked into the lab.

"H-Hello sans!' Alphys greeted sans as he walked in

Forgot she had cameras all over in this place.

"Heya...so uh howzabout we go start figuring out that magic fluctuation?" Sans would have said a corny lizard pun, but uh he only practiced skeleton puns tibia honest.

Alphys cringed "Er..yeah!" She would have expected sans to beat around the bush a little, create a friendly conversation before. She liked to think they were friends, not just an old business partner.

After all, she really did have no-one in her endless guilt and shame...

She led sans up to her workbench again, readings still the same as always.

She didn't do any work since attempting to sleep last night.

"Alright, lets do a couple of more tests before we try replicating the main thing again"

"Try to use any form of magic in that burnt arm, but hook up before you do" Sans instructed Alphys, turning to his old scientist self for this.

Alphys nodded and hooked up the arm, she then attempted to make an electric bullet.

Things were going normal, without any complications.

She checked the readings. _100% NORMAL MAGIC LEVELS_

"Hmm, so its not regular magic thats causing the abnormality, we can check that off" Alphys said in deep thought, she put her claw on her head as if to write something off on an invisible checklist.

Sans looked pleased at this, nothing was wrong with her...yet, He knew something was strange over here.

"Phew, glad thats normal, ok i think i have everything i need to know now. lets try this again"

Sans stated, "Try once again to feel what you were feeling at that moment and to feel the magic, remember the passion"

Alphys looked nervous as all hell, she didn't want to embarass herself in front of sans of all people.

"Alphs, calm down. im not going to make fun of you." Sans tried to comfort her.

And it worked a little, Alphys felt a little better. Time for work

She closed her eyes and tried her best to remember her passion and feelings during that moment.

It was like time stopped for everyone but her, the world went dark but was lit up by something...

a powerful magic of some sort, she opened her eyes and looked down.

a Lightning Bolt was beginning to form in the palm of her claws, electricity magic traveling from her body to her arms to her palms.

She watched it for what felt like forever, forgetting that sans was there, forgetting that she was in this world.

Feeling the power that flowed through her, felt like drinking the nectar of the gods.

...all was good.

"Hey, uhhh...Alphs you ok there!?" Sans waved in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

No good, sans was considering using his magic to forcefully get her attention, when he noticed something about her eyes.

It was crackling with electricity, cracking with unlimited power and potential.

The lightning bolt in her hand was growing bigger by the second, and then..

Things got out of control, the bigger the Bolt grew, the less she had power over.

It was starting to strike out and hit things, Tables and Monitors, The floor, and then it hit Alphys herself.

_**ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP**_

-10 HP.

Alphys fell unconcious, and started falling to the floor, luckily a skeleton was there to catch her.

The whole lab had seen some better days, but sans wasn't worried about that.

He cared about Alphys, surprisingly more then he would admit.

He carried Alphys almost bridal style to her bed, and teleported to grillbys for some healing items. He was going to make sure she wakes up no matter what.


	5. DARKER YET DARKER

*_ENTRY NUMBER ?_*

She floated in a strange space, nothing but everything, the beginning and the end, the universe and the void, whatever it was.

It simply did not matter.

What matter is what she had achieved,

No other monster has done it before, nor had the potential too.

She...no, Alphys has tapped into it and drawn out its power.

Its clear now to everyone in this space watching her, she has it.

We shall watch further beyond, after all.

IT IS VERY INTERESTING

What do you think?

_*LOCATION CURRENTLY UNKNOWN - DATE UNKNOWN *_

The first thing Alphys saw was darkness,

Constant darkness pushing down on her from every angle, every inch of her body.

She was scared, She didn't know where she was, She didn't remember what had happened before she somehow came here, All She knew is that the only source of light she has against this pushing, absorbing darkness was a crackle of electricity flowing from her eyes, lightning striking the darkness like a knight in shining armor.

She saw something grey in the world of darkness, it appeared small now but as she somehow floated to it with just her will, it looked just like a room, a grey room with nothing? in it.

Finally she popped inside, she could feel again..it felt nice not getting pushed and pulled by the encompassing darkness.

Then she turned around, she felt her heart stopping, she thought she would never have to feel those dark evil feelings ever again, she could not believe her eyes and breathing suddenly became very hard.

What was in front of her..was hard to describe.

It looked like an average skeleton monster, but wrong, so very wrong.

Cracks ran through its empty eyes with an eternal sinister smile on its face.

Whatever could be called its body was simply black-nothingness running down, seemingly melting forever but never enough to become a puddle.

Deformed hands with holes that look liked they had been drilled through, sat on the body.

...Alphys tried to back away but found she simply could not move at all, She was simply too scared as the thing in front of her stared? She really could not tell, if it was alive or sentient or something, it looked like something straight out of her horror manga!

The worst part about it, the thing looked like her old abusive labatory boss...was it him?

No it couldn't be, Alphys tried to rationalize with ice cold awareness as she kept staring it at.

Even if ? fell into the machine, there is no way he could have survived it, it ripped him apart into a million pieces.

Slowly but surely, Alphys regained the ability to move, she turned back her back for a second and saw a door...good, she could use it to possibly escape this hell.

and turned back to watch the thing, incase it had tried something, but it already had.

When Alphys turned back, the thing was closer and not in a way where it seemed like a little closer but it was actually your mind playing tricks on you.

No, **IT WAS CLOSER**, and it kept staring, who knows what in the world it wanted or was after. but even the most dumb monster could tell this thing, was dangerous.

Alphys, already panicked and scared choose the best option avaliable to her at the moment.

...RUN

She was already halfway to the door when she heard a sloshing sort of sound, and she know it was chasing after her.

Run, Run, and Run some more.

She could almost make it, her breath was heavy and every step felt like rocks

But who knows what that thing would do to her if it caught her.

The thing reached its melty yet solid hand out to grab her, the smile on its horrific face growing wider and more sinister at the second, but it was too late.

Alphys crossed the door, the door between dimensions.

She heard a final thump on the door, and several bangs on it. The "monster" behind it clearly angry.

Then the sound stopped.

Alphys took her time to get as far away as possible, her mind suddenly going blank and her movements seizing.

She fell to the ground, and then woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

*_ALPHYS LAB - ? AFTER ZAP INCIDENT*_

Alphys woke up, she was shaking beyond belief, scared for her life and continued existence.

She couldn't see where she was, it was too dark, darker yet darker. oh god it was dark.

Even now as the dream? was fading out of her mind, like a desperate rat escaping an empty cage, gone insane from lack of food, drink or any meaningful existence.

She could feel sweat all over her body yet was losing memory why, luckily since the last incident with the dreams, she kept a dream journal to come with terms to her mysterious and strange yet important? dreams that occured every so often.

She tried to reach out for the journal...she only grabbed the table, she tried again, and again, and again. She knew her vision was good even in the dark, so this was strange.

She tried grabbing randomly until she got the journal and pen nearby, she had to remember.

Alphys flipped to a random page and started writing, it didn't matter the order, she was running out of time and things kept getting darker, darker, darker, darker and more dark.

"DONT FORGET"

She furiously scribbled down the things she could remember.

The dark void, crushing darkness all around her,

the darkness moving her towards the grey room.

The grey room, and its mysterious walls and wooden door.

finally she tried to write down the last thing she saw,

The **THING** in the middle of the room, the un-moving, drooping and melting thing.

"The Staring One" Alphys had decided to call it for now.

With its unfamilar shape taking a form of a skeleton, drilled hands and horrific face with its sinister smile.

The more she wrote about it, the more she forgot.

Instead of a rat in a cage desperately trying to escape, when it came to this thing she wrote about.

It become more like the rat in the cage, but the enviroment disappeared and the rat fell into darkness and kept falling and falling until the thing grabs-

Who was she writing about again?

Why was she sweating so much? Why did she feel so scared?

Why had half of her vision disappeared.

Alphys now in her current state, could not answer any of those questions.

Deciding it was just another bad dream, she decided to start her day early to calm down.

"Its just a bad dream...its ok me, just a bad dream..." Alphys got out her bed, only starting to remember what happened the last time she was awake.

Oh right, she had figured out how to use charged magic and it went horribly wrong, much like a mad science experiment.

That reminded her of someone..? She had that feeling she was being reminded of someone very important in her life, good or bad.

Things were very strange today, that was for sure.

Quite frankly, she was starting to get sick of it, so as normal monsters do in the mornings, they got started on her daily habit and ritual.

*Alphys Lab - Later*

Sans checked his invisible watch on his skeletal wrist.

yep it was that time of day again, sentry's job boring as always.

Frisk and Papyrus have been doing good so far, like a proper family.

Sans only hoped the human wouldn't turn on the monsters and dust them, he didn't quite trust humans after all from what the remaining legends said.

might as well check on alphys again, she had been out for about two days now if he was correct.

he was starting to get worried...Alphys was THE royal scientist after all, even though she hadn't done any real work in months now, the appearance of hope was very important to keep up, after all...we lost everything twice now.

Sans teleported in the lab, thinking Alphys was still clocked out, what he didn't expect was to appear right behind her.

welp, she said to never teleport behind her again, but she would forgive him if he just did it one more time, right?

A good prank can be forgiven after all.

"heya, glad to see your awa-" A bolt of lightning suddenly flashed by him, it looked powerful...almost like a charged attack, Sans dodged the surprise in-coming attack, wow what a way to take a prank.

"yo, calm down its only me alphs" Sans attempted to calm Alphys, as for her.

She was breathing heavily, Electricity cracked from her eyes, she felt on edge/guard all day, like something was following her.

Sans did not help, teleporting behind her like that, didn't she tell him to stop!?

"i told you to stop sans!" Alphys said after a long while, calming down a bit.

"alright, alright, geez no one can take a prank these days." Sans remarked casually.

Alphys looked down at her now normal arm, there were no burnts or any mishap, did she perfect the mysterious magic that could be charged?

"Sans..." Alphys asked suddenly and a lot more quieter.

"Why did you...take c-care of me when i went unconscious?" She was now looking down at the floor, her demons coming back again to kick her while shes down.

Sans looked around awkwardly, was she really asking this? and more importantly, what could he say about it without seeming selfish, its not like they were really close...were they?

"Well uh..your the royal scientist alphs, your really important to the underground folk, even though you might not think it, heck you built an entertainment robot that has given the underground major hope, you might not think it, but your more important than you think."

Sans said this out of his feelings, people might not realize at times, but the royal scientist could be just as important as the king himself.

Suddenly he felt himself being hugged by one appreciative nerd lizard...

Was she crying? he swore he felt he felt tears on his jacket...after a quick check, yeah she was.

Guess he's good at emotional support after all.

"Thank you...it really means a lot to me." Alphys muttered in sincere apprecation and a new-found bond with Sans.

Alphys smiles at Sans with her wet eyes, "Please dont go just yet...w-would you mind sleeping over or something..and we can w-watch anime?"

Sans thinks about it for just a moment, thats all he needed, he smiles back "sure, alphs anything you want"

It felt good to make people smile.

* * *

Authors note: Ok wow, that chapter was far longer then i intended to make it, funny how things turn out in this world, i would like to thank everyone who has viewed this and left review (currently 1 so far, thank you who-ever that is! it really does mean a lot to me).

And yes, this is a Salphys (Sans x Alphys) story, i wanted to do my own take on it so far, i apologize for not really focusing on Sans personal life, but as you can see, its mostly the same. ill try to add some more fluff scenes later on.

Once again, thank you for all the attention and i bid you all a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

*_STILL AT ALPHYS LAB - NIGHT*_

Things were starting to look up for Alphys and Sans, Alphys could not battle her demons, they simply taunted and stole happiness from her, and there was not a single thing she could do about it...well actually there was one, but she was far too cowardly to do it, to release them and give them back to their families, it was her greatest mistake.

But then Sans showed up in one of her darkest hours, and had given her hope and love.

Alphys trapped in her depression and self-hatred, had forgotten that she deserved to be loved and cherished too, even with all her mistakes. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, and a chance for happiness.

Nonetheless, the demons were always going to be there unless something major happened in her life and relationships, sans at least planted the seed of hope in her head.

As for Sans, he had more love in his life now then before, usually as a sentry and kind of a loner, he would have Papyrus and now the Human in his life and that would be enough for him, he wasn't really a "monster" type of guy and didn't really try to make friends, too busy taking care of Papyrus after all, Sans himself didn't know WHY he never tried to make more friends in his life, he knew it would make it more interesting but guessed it would make him care too much, and would hurt far more when eventually it was taken away.

Now though, he had made another bond that was blooming, it already helped he knew Alphys before in the old times...if only he could remember why he was here in the first place, he remembered working at the lab a long time ago, simply could not remember the boss of the place. Welp guess it didn't matter.

Alphys and Sans sat together on a couch she had lying around in the lab, watching some Anime called "Kissy Kissy something something-" Sans didn't bother remembering the name, he wouldn't say this in front of Alphys but the anime...was really cliche and the main character couldn't be remembered other then she was a catgirl with powers and such.

but if Alphys wanted him to spend some time with her, Sans wouldn't decline, she's important and Sans felt good when around her, which was a new thing for him.

*_3 HOURS LATER*_

Sans strained to keep his eyes open, how could Alphys pull all-nighters like this?

It was unnatural, even for certain skeletons who didn't get the concept of sleep.

A couple of episodes of the Anime passed, geez how longs were these, Sans honestly couldn't remember what had happened from the very first episode!

Maybe he would close his eyes, and...He was asleep.

Alphys was too busy, eyes glued to the screen watching her favorite show, obviously couldn't notice sans was asleep.

She watched one more episode after that, and decided to call it a night because she could pull all-nighters true, but all monsters had to sleep and it would mess up her inner clock if she did this too much.

...oh yeah, she invited Sans to watch the anime with her, completely forgotten about him.

Well, He was asleep..whoops, didn't Sans have a sentry job or something like that? Its been so long since they caught up, and she never really asked, too late now Alphys thought.

Guess we'll make this a true sleepover, Alphys luckily had a extra pillow and blanket for these type of things, It was normally too awkward for her to do this, but he was asleep. no-one would know anyways, so Alphys basically tucked him into bed.

It was a nice night, she had thought to herself, she really needed that after...what happened.

Alphys goes up the elevator to the second lab floor, and begins her nightly ritual, clean up a little bit, put on pajamas then sleep.

...What the hell was that!?

Alphys saw something, something completely unnatural and not from this world or even dimension. Her heart..its beating again, Shes sweating yet she doesn't know exactly what she saw or if it was even there in the first place.

All she saw was a white and black thing in the corner with an sinister smile, something about this was familar to her...was that the reason she woke up terrified out of her mind, was something or someone stalking her!? Did she need to call someone she knew "Calm down, think this through!" She realized, Sans was here but he was also asleep.

She was too scared to do anything, especially sleep at a time like this, her eye...its crackling again, she had no real control over it, it appeared when she was terrified she was going to die.

Attack or Run Away...some options appeared to her, she couldn't run, where COULD she run, she was in her safe place already, and besides the thing would follow her anyways if it was really there. Alphys didn't know what the thing she saw was real or not, or it was just a bad hallucination from watching anime and staying up too long.

She saw it again, in the corner of her eye. a flash of black and white, predatory eyes. did that THING really follow Alphys to her home!?

She had no choice but to Attack, it was only right to defend yourself. Suddenly she felt herself take control of the wild ancient magic, guess this thing could be useful after all.

Alphys started shooting bolts of electricty where she saw the THING move around, it kept dodging and moving around, guess it knew how to fight too or at least dodge.

Her lab was being wrecked in the process, machines were broken, walls were burnt and somewhat shattered. it made a lot of noise and probably woke Sans up too.

But she had to keep attacking, IT was clearly after her, for what reasons she didn't know?

"Heya, whats with the noi-" Sans had noticed the thing too, there was no words to be said between both of them, the scene clearly showed what had and is transpiring.

"Hehe, hey whatever or who-ever you are, better stop invading our privacy, your causing her a lot of stress, so uh if you dont stop, im gonna be forced to stop you" Sans simply stated to the THING that was moving around her lab.

The black and white skeletal entity clearly did not care, IT was here for one thing only, it kept moving around to catch her off-guard and get her.

Suddenly however, It found it couldn't move, and was suddenly lifted up into the air and slammed into a wall.

"Hehehe, guess you like doing things the hard way." Sans eyes were pitch black, suddenly very serious at the threat, when it came to things like that, Sans could not afford to mess around and be lazy.

Suddenly, IT was stabbed with a plethora of bones, thrown into walls, had Blasters make holes through them, being a unknown entity it could heal very easily, but Sans was tough, far tougher then any opponent the thing saw in its mysterious """life"""

IT could not keep this up, The entity simply did not have enough energy, enough.

IT would stop for now, but it would return, and once IT did, it would take both her and the skeleton.

Suddenly as it appeared, the THING disappeared.

"Alphs...what the hell was that!" Sans let his guard down, he was tired. far too tired for this thing in the night.

"Sans...i dont know, I dont even know what it is, as y-you can see it kept following me a-around...i..don't feel safe here...er can we go to your place and sleep there..." Alphys looked miserable, she was tired, terrified and felt like breaking down, and this was such a good night too..

"Its..not a problem, here i know a short-cut." Sans grabbed Alphys hand and they were gone in a instant.

Appearing inside Sans house in snowdin, everybody inside was fortunately asleep.

The couch was free, as the both of them were exhausted, but didn't want to make his guest sleep on a semi-crappy couch, Sans gave Alphys access to his room, Sans being the lazy brother he was had only one mattress, luckily Papyrus stuffed another matress inside his closet incase and he quote "YOU LAZY BROTHER, DONT MAKE GUESTS SLEEP ON THE COUCH IF YOUR GOING TO INVITE THEM OVER, NYEHEHE LUCKILY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PREPARE A SECONDARY SLEEPING PAD FOR YOU."

As Frisk was already sharing a room with Papyrus, He had gotten the idea to be more prepared with guests.

Welp, it was useful now at least, they wordlessly set up the matress and fell asleep on first contact.

Seems like peace would be harder to get in these days, hope will be coming hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

*SNOWDIN HOUSE*

It was a terrible night for Alphys, ever since those dreams in her journal and the attack

by the THING. She was paranoid, convinced that IT was out to get her, she kept seeing the THING in the corners of the wall, in her shadows and even in her dreams.

She wasn't safe anywhere...was she?

Whoever was out there, if there was a god, clearly did not want her to have a happy ending/life.

At least sans was there, her old lab partner back when she worked with..him.

sans had shown a surprisingly amount of care for what she thought was a lazy skeleton nowadays.

Was it because she was the Royal Scientist? Or did sans think somethink different?

She doesn't know at the moment, her emotions are like a tornado + a hurricane, its all just a big mess.

She just wanted to go home and watch some more Anime...if only.

She sat in her kinda-dirty mattress, looking at the mess of the room that was sans.

What had happened to him? She remembered him as a bright and wise-cracking joker

who always had a nice joke to say at the right situation, he lit up the lab when the boss darkened it...

Nowadays it looked like he was a sentry, why didn't he go back after...what?

She couldn't remember that well, she knew the lab shut down after...something, an accident maybe shut down and everyone had to leave, she remembered her feelings of sadness but yet relief.

Something was wrong here, things had changed too rapidly and too fast to be normal.

Someone here was pulling all the strings and was trying to make her scared enough to not think about it all.

Alphys now had something to work for, she still yet had to figure out her strange "charged" magic fully but that could be put on hold.

She was gifted with a bright mind and strong sense of how certain things worked.

Her greatest mistake had destroyed her passion and sent her into a spiraling circle of self-hatred.

And the flower who disappeared, nothing made sense when she thought about it but now Alphys knew what she had to do.

Even though she was scared, even though it was attacked and partially destroyed in the chaos that ensured, even though she might be attacked again and could be trapped inside if the lab doors were destroyed.

She had to go back to the lab, find her dream journal and then go down to the dark lab, the "true" lab and find her bosses documents, she knew it wasn't cleaned out but just shoved in a dark room somewhere down, as they had to find a new royal scientist quickly.

She would find the answers no matter what happened, but would the THING let her?

Now getting up from her mattress, with a **determined **look on her face.

She'll have to do this alone, she would invite sans but she wasn't ready nor did she think she would ever be ready to show sans her greatest mistake, it could wait another day.

As she walked out of the door, she heard snoring coming from the other room, the human?

Thats where they ended up? She always found it strange that the human seemingly disappeared from the monster world's eyes, even with her cameras.

It was nice to know anyways, she couldn't blame them for not wanting to face Asgore, as the whole "kill humans and take their SOULS" law didn't really sound appealing to anyone who was a human.

Still as any other monster, she wanted the barrier broken, to feel the sun on her scales.

Hopefully, the old documents her boss had would show her the answers, maybe to even break the barrier...she wished.

She saw sans and papyrus's fridge, they wouldn't mind if she took a little food, just for a day or so?

She was a guest after all, guests first.

Welp, hope they weren't too mad or needed it that much, all she saw was frozen spaghetti, a whole..gigantic...block of it...

Guess they really like pasta after all, Alphys then cut up the block of food into carry-able pieces and put it in her phone's dimensional box.

...Wait, she was in Snowdin and she was a Lizard, this couldn't go well if she stepped outside without being prepared.

Did they have a spare jacket or anything? She couldn't find one if anythi-

"Hehe, were you planning on leaving without me noticing?"

Alphys jumped...once again.

Sans stepped out of a suspiciously shaped shadow in the corner of the room.

"Tibia honest, i think i already know the answer." He grinned as always, but Alphys couldn't tell if it was a good grin or something else..

Alphys didn't even notice the pun.

"Sans..."

"Alph, please...i think its best you stay here, you saw what happened back in your lab right? Thats where im assuming your going back too at least, Its safe here.."

Why was sans acting like this, he usually didn't care about anything right?

It was just for one night, because the lab wasn't safe, but it was her home and she had a mission.

"I need to do something at m-my Lab, but i need to do it alone...trust me."

Sans stepped closer, still wearing that now admittedly scary grin, it was like a mask, as long as he held it up, no one could tell what he was thinking.

"Why? what could be so important that you would have to leave immediatly and without telling anyone? What if something happened to you and I wasn't there?"

"I-I just need to ok! please, dont follow me. i know you care but your scaring me sans...its something i need to do alone, ill be back soon..i promise." Alphys stated, She knew sans cared but she didn't want him like this, this was scary and not like him.

Sans only stood there for a minute, but what felt like forever..

"Fine, but promise me, you'll be back..and at least take a coat.." Sans took off his coat and gave it to Alphys.

"F-Fine.." Alphys didn't want to make a promise with sans when he was like this, but if it meant sans wouldn't see her greatest mistake, then she had to do it.

Alphys felt determined to find the truth about all of this.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow, sans was really creepy this time around, don't ya think?

I dont think he knows how to deal with emotions after surpressing them for so long and so often.

He does mean well...

I dont own Undertale, and im not Toby Fox.

Remember to review and tell me what you like so far about the story!

and remember...all things in shadow must come to light one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

*SNOWDIN*

"Well, here we are" muttered Alphys under her breath.

It was cold, too cold and she barely just stepped outside.

Sans jacket had helped...a lot, it was surprisingly warm and fit well for a skinny skeleton.

Alphys could survive in this, just until she got to her lab, she looked around a bit.

She's only been to Snowdin once or twice in her life, most of her life was spent inside the lab...maybe she should go out more.

Monsters were standing around chatting, shops were open, things looked normal...

Alphys wished she could go around and explore a bit more, but time was of the essence.

She needed to get the documents before the THING decided it wanted to come back for her.

and then she could figure out how to stop IT, even how to break the barrier later on...

her boss was a genius, born with a brilliant mind and knack for science but at the cost of his morality, he was mechanically cold, there was NO room for emotions inside of them.

If a co-worker died, he wouldn't care, he would just hire a new one.

He was focused on his work 100% always...

Alphys shook her head, this was no time for flashbacks...she needed to go and now.

Although...the shop over there looked like they had gloves and scarfs, maybe she could spend a little bit of time over there, it never hurt to be prepared after all..

Alphys walked over to the shop and looked at the sign...Gloves and stuff...if she was the owner, that would definitely not be the sign it was..

Luckily, she always had a bit of spare gold on her for emergency's.

The shopkeeper was...made out of cardboard? with a smiley face drawn on them.

Oh well, weirder monsters have been born after all.

A variety of gloves and other random things lay on the shelves.

Gloves, Scarfs, Old rotten food that should have been thrown out years ago...why.

Well, at least it had things she could actually use...

"Hiya, welcome to my shop, would you like to buy anything?"

The cardboard monster bounced like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Er..yeah, C-can i get the gloves and scarf...please?"

Cardboard monster, probably named Cardo, as monsters tend to have names related after themselves or named after something.

"Sure thing! That will be 15 G please!"

15 G!? Thats almost an outrageous price for some mere gloves and scarf.

Oh well, they could be re-used at least and last..

Alphys paid the shopkeeper and went on her way, feeling extra warm on the way. +2 Warmth

Luckily, she didn't have to go through Waterfall to get to hotland, being wet after being cold is far worse then just being cold.

She found the ferry-man and his weird boat and got on

"Hotland, p-please!"

The cloaked man only nodded and the boat started moving...

"Beware Alphys, of the man in shadows."

Alphys only looked weary, she knew all too well what the ferry-man was talking about.

The boat ride was calm..yet it held a sense of danger and curiosity.

At least her life got more interesting..

and then the boat ride stopped, Alphys got off and thanked the river-person.

"Your welcome...i'll be seeing you soon.." They spoke as if they knew what about about to happen.

Alphys never did like the river-person, no one knew what they looked like under that cloak, and they always spoke in riddles.

and who knows what secrets they might be hiding?

*HOTLAND - ALPHYS LAB*

She looked at her lab, it looked normal from the outside with its walls and sliding doors.

She knew better, she braced herself...and walked into the Lab.

*INSIDE THE LAB*

The inside of the lab, it was splattered with dark burnt spots, some wall panels breaking and falling off.

Frankly it did not look good for her, especially as she would have to clean it up later once this whole thing blew over.

Part of the elevating stairs was collapsed, too much damage to it.

She would have to take the declining stairs, not much damage to it and if she disabled the power to the stairs, it would take her to the first destination in mind.

She searched around for a bit, hopefully her computer still worked as it contained the power switches to her lab.

Haha! Her computer remained mostly untouched, some ash covered the screen but it would do for now.

*STAIRS DISABLED*

That would do it, now all she has to do is go upstairs, get her journal and then...go to her "true" lab, then the real trouble starts.

Unfortunately, she didn't feed them this week, she ran out of dog food and she was going to get more, but was interrupted.

Hopefully, they wouldn't turn on her.

Alphys got up to her second floor, the place where the battle started..

She started feeling on edge, she needed to move quickly, Sans wasn't here to help her this time.

if IT came back, it might actually get her this time...

She spotted the journal across from her bed, just where she left it, this was progress.

She reached out to grab it...oh no, what was that coming from the book!?

Black, Melting, Goo.

The only goo she ever made was the pink machine, as a moment of passion from watching a cartoon she couldn't remember the name of.

This was bad, really bad...This could be a sign of IT coming.

But she needed the book, no matter what goo comes from it..

Alphys puts on a glove, quickly grabs the journal and shoves it in the Dimensional Box.

Black goo covers her glove, it doesn't look like its the type of goo to move, still gross anyways.

She throws the glove across the room, there was no time to hesitate, that was a sign.

the THING might be coming back for her soon, now that she's alone.

God why didn't she invite sans to come over, she was stupid, stupid, STUPID!

no, no...you dont have time for thoughts like that...you need to move now!

Alphys practically jumped down the stairs and barelled into the Elevator that would take her to the true lab.

Come on, go, go, go!

As the elevator zoomed down, she swore she saw a shadow moving.

*DING - TRUE LAB*

Here we are...The one place that symbolizes all her greatest mistakes..

Her failed experiments, DETERMINATION, The Flower.

The true lab was kept dark and cold, unused and some-what abandoned.

She really did not want to be here again...but she had a mission.

There was a couple of places she could go from here, there was some unused doors she didn't dare go in, she always had horrible feelings coming from it.

But if ?'s documents were there, she had to go find it.

Alphys did a sorta half-run through the lab, she didn't have time to encounter the amalgamates, she had to find the door quickly. She didn't doubt the THING could follow her down here.

A paw blocked her way, as the dog amalgamate crawled its way forward.

A thousand echoe's of barks in a symphony of confusion and pain.

She didn't have time for this...she had to find something to distract them and get away...

Alphys spotted a stick nearby, she remembers playing with them once upon a time, before it all crashed upon her.

There we go, the stick goes flying and the mess of dogs fly after it!

She quickly ducks under the paws and crawl to the next hallway, there it was!

The door, it was partly covered by the decaying wallpaint of the True lab, so no one had been able to find it, long after ? disappeared.

Alphys hesitates for a minute, then turns the old doorknob...it makes a loud creaking sound.

Straight out of a horror movie..great.

Summoning up all her courage, she walks inside and turns on the lightswitch.

The lightbulbs still work, but they make a creepy buzzing sound.

The room she had never walked in. it was clear why it was blocked off and covered with wallpaint.

Old mysterious machines that do who knows what sat around the room, Wall panels with text on them lit up, The walls glowed dark red and with light of an still inactive but ON machine...

Alphys suddenly felt terrified, she could feel it, the **THING** was here, it was here, and she was alone and trapped in a room.

She quickly turned around to watch it, incase **IT** made any moves. She could see **IT** far better now that there was light in the room..**IT** was exactly the same as described in her dream journal.

Black melting body with drilled hands, a Skull-like face with cracks running down its eyes and mouth. A sinister smile as always, what did it want with her!?

Alphys knew whatever this **THING** was, **IT** could move faster then her, she was done for, she was caught. There was nothing she could do.

**IT** stood in the door-way only watching her, **IT** didn't make a single move to catch her or anything, **IT** only watched.

Alphys in her frenzied state, screamed at it. "What do you want from me! Leave me alone you MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" She backs herself into the corner of the room, trapped and alone.

Yet **IT** still stood there, with its sinister smile, then the **THING** did something unexpected.

**IT** started to close the door and back away, as the door closed. She heard a lock...damnit she was trapped in here now.

So the **THING** had left her alone...why, **IT** was trying so hard to get her before, she was trapped, backed in a damn corner of all things. Why did it leave!?

Those were questions Alphys couldn't answer.

She sat there in that corner, shivering and nearly crying for a while...

She was trapped in here, there was no way out other then that door, and she was not a lockpicker.

Alphys got out the Spaghetti block out of her Dimensional Box.

This was the only food she brought, guess it was going to last her the rest of her life.

...Nasty, it was frozen and tasted horrible, whoever made this was a horrible cook.

But it was the only food she had..

She put it back in her box...no good.

There was only one thing left to do now, explore the room..


	10. Chapter 10

*? Room*

Who knows how long Alphys sat there in that corner,

It could have been seconds, hours, days even...

She is too exhausted in almost all forms to even move, her supposed determination ran out.

Maybe she'll die here...she had made too many mistakes, and now its cost her permanently..

She cycles through her thoughts of all the people she knows in her head...she'll miss them all, they probably wont miss her however, she is worthless.

The Human, Asgore...they'll have to find a new Royal Scientist, a better one...

She'll miss her anime and figurines, how she could lose herself in them and not have to think about anything...

She'll miss all the monsters she knows...Catty...Bratty...Sans...

...

...

Sans...who insisted she wasn't worthless and she was needed...who spent time with her...

tried to protect her...sans..why?

Wasn't she worthless, all she did was create a stupid robot and made monsters melt into horrific beings, then hid it all away?

...Why did sans say that to her...?

Was she worthless? She asks herself, all the time she spent with sans says the opposite.

No...she had to keep on fighting...All mistakes can be fixed..right?

Well...theres only one way to find out, and thats not here in this room.

**Stay determined Alphys...**

Alphys regains some of her strength and stands back up...if the **THING **wants her trapped in this room then so bad..

First thing, she has to check out the wall panels, if its anything like her's then it will state the experiments.

Alphys goes up to the first one, struggling to read the tiny text and make it out..

**ENTRY NUMBER 1:**

**KING ASGORE HAS INSTRUCTED ME TO FIND WAYS TO BREAK THE BARRIER**

**WHAT A WORTHLESS GESTURE, THE BARRIER CANNOT BE BROKEN.**

**WE WILL REMAIN TRAPPED DOWN HERE IN THIS PERSONAL HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY.**

**BUT, AS A ROYAL SCIENTIST, I AM BOUND TO DISCOVER AND ADVANCE.**

**THIS ALL SEEMS VERY INTERESTING, TO FIND A WAY TO DESTROY THE BARRIER AND FREE US ALL...BUT WHERE TO START?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ALPHYS?**

What...why did it say her name, what happened here?

This was clearly very old text, it had be hundreds of years old.

Was she involved with this "Royal Scientist?" years ago and just could not remember?

She remembered being under the service of the boss, and having sans as her assistant. but nothing else.

She took her journal out of the box and started writing the entry down, good thing the black goo had mysteriously disappeared and she could write again.

The Entries combined with her journal, could solve the answers she was looking for..

There was only 2 more Entries to go through..

Alphys reads the next one.

**ENTRY NUMBER 7:**

**I DID IT.**

**THE CONSTRUCTION OF THE TOWER KNOWN AS THE CORE IS COMPLETE**

**I AM HOPING THIS WILL GRANT ME ENOUGH POWER TO COMPLETE THE REAL MACHINE I AM WORKING ON**

**THIS MACHINE AMPLIFIES MONSTER MAGIC AND ALLOWS THEM TO STORE IT AND USE IT AT A LATER DATE**

**IF A MONSTER WITH ENOUGH "CHARGED" MAGIC ATTACKS THE BARRIER.**

**COULD THE BARRIER BE DESTROYED?**

**NONETHELESS THERE IS MORE WORK TO DO, I MUST NOT GET DISTRACTED.**

**I MUST FINISH THIS MACHINE AT ALL COSTS.**

"The core?" Alphys mutters to herself, "I was always wondering how it came to be.

Did my boss do it? If so then why can't i remember..?"

"and charged magic? Is that why my magic can do that now, but then now why of all times?"

She writes down the entry and moves on the last one, hoping this one will give her even more answers.

This entry was cracked, and had sound...the first of its kind, it needed repair as well, hopefully she could make out enough to make a difference.

**ENTRY NUMBER ?**

**THIS MACHINE...IT CANNOT WORK.**

**NOT WITHOUT SOME SERIOUS RISKS.**

**IT APPEARS TO DESTABILIZE THE MONSTER IF TOO MUCH MAGIC EXISTS.**

**ITS ALL FOR NOTHING! I WASTED MY LIFE FOR NOTHING**

**AHHH..?...**

***SOUND OF CRASHING METAL CONTRAPTIONS AND ELECTRICITY ARCS***

**THIS MACHINE...ITS GONE HAYWIRE...DESTROYING...EVERYTHING**

***EXPLOSION***

**IT APPEARS TO BE INFLUENCING REALITY AND TIME AS WE KNOW IT**

**TOO STRONG...HAVE TO STOP...**

***SILENCE***

Alphys stood there in a bit of shock, after writing down what she could hear.

What had happened to the previous royal scientist!?

and what was that about destabilizing monsters?

Sans was Alphys assistant, She had to ask Sans about this, maybe he could fill in the gaps for her..but first she had to break out of this room.

Alphys looked at the locked door and back down at her claws, could she control the charged magic now? It had come to her in times of need and emergency, but had faded out when it was not needed.

She focused on the energy of her claw and waited, this was a time of need, she was going to blow open that door and escape no matter what, she had what she came here for.

Now she just needed to go.

Slowly but surely, a vast amount of energy collected in her claws in a shape of a lightning bolt, she hoped this was enough to destroy the door and allow her to escape.

Feeling the familar arcs of electricity, she aimed the bolt at the door..

3...

2..

1..

The door blew off the hinges and slammed into the wall of the hallway, very good.

It took a lot out of Alphys, but she had more then enough energy to escape.

She didn't even bother wondering if the **THING** happened to be here or not, all she knew was if she saw **IT** again, she was going to strike **IT** with lightning bolt after bolts.

She sprints through the true lab, not even stopping for the amalgamates that saw her, she needed to see sans as soon as possible.

Alphys was in a rare frenzied state, it appeared the powerful magic also boosted her impulses for a bit...

Soon she got the elevator, practically slamming the buttons, she felt jittery and excited for reasons she couldn't describe herself.

When the elevator doors opened, she ran out and got out of the regular lab and back into hotland..

*HOTLAND*

Alphys took a second to calm down her jittery impulses, that magic really did something to you...

The River-Person was there, waiting for her.

Alphys got on, "Snowdin, please.."

The boat-person looked intrigued.

"The Shadow has been brought unto Light, what now?"

Alphys didn't bother to respond, River-Person never responds back to anyone anyways.

and she still disliked the riddles.

*SNOWDIN TOWN*

Sans couldn't believed he made a promise like that, he HATED promises, he could never keep them. What was wrong with him, making a promise so quickly like that, his emotions were strange ones he had surpressed for so long. he didn't quite know how to deal with them.

All he wanted was to see Alphys again..

...

He then heard a knock on the door, knocks were rare in his home, Papyrus and the human were busy watching TV or yet another Re-run of MTTV.

"SANS, GET THE DOOR, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TEACH YOU HOW NOT TO BE LAZY!" Papyrus yelled...from 3 feet away.

Sans loved his brother, but the yelling had to stop.

"ok." He opened the door, chilly air instantly coming inside the A/C'd House.

It was Alphys, she looked terrible, bags under her eyes and she slumped like she was about to fall over sans noted.

Welp, at least she kept her side of the promise. Now it was time for his.


	11. THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

*_REALITY IS SHIFTING - VERY VERY INTERESTING, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE IN THIS FICTIONAL WORLD?*_

*Snowdin House*

"Sans...your room please..." Alphys looked like she was about to fall over, must have been magical exhaustion or she simply used all of her energy, its not like she exercised all that much sans noted.

God, what was he doing? it was better to feel nothing, going through life without a care.

You couldn't get hurt that well, if you never loved then you can't get hurt..right?

Sans only nodded, put his hands around her shoulders and started to led her upstairs.

Sans took a glance towards the couch, Papyrus and Frisk were simply gone, as if they were never here, this world...it didn't seem right.

Sans was for the first time in his life afraid, this world was strange.

People, objects and even events seemed to disappear when not focused around them.

The world only revolved around Sans and Alphys, and when the monster folk was not directly talking to them, or doing anything with them, they just simply disappeared.

Alphys didn't seem to notice, but ever since the accident..Sans could see things that others couldn't.

He was used to this by now, slowly Alphys would uncover the truth of this world, She was a smart girl.

As Sans unlocked the door to his room, Alphys collapsed on the mattress, her mattress that had been left out specifically.

"Sans...I dont know how to say this...come closer..." Alphys practically said in a harsh whisper.

He sat down on his mattress, the mattress that has been so dirty, it looped back to being semi-clean. Just one of the many oddities of this world.

"That...THING, when i was searching for my diary, it came after me...and locked me in a strange room i was exploring..." Alphys looked like she was forcing every word out.

"Diary...?" Sans thought he misheard her, surely she wouldn't be dumb enough to risk her life over a simple diary.

"Er...yeah.." Alphys stated

"...Oh, must have been important enough to risk everything.." Sans really couldn't believe what he was hearing, The Royal Scientist..almost dying for a small diary..

"The Diary had a record of the times i encountered IT, it was in my dreams sans...it wouldn't let me rest even at night!.." Alphys shouted due to pure stress, then continued on.

"Theres more...when i was trapped in that room..i found some ancient records that was concealed and kept hidden.." She continued on.

Oh...was it...**that lab? **the one where the "accident" took place? With the previous royal scientist? Sans was in deep thought, ;Hmm, she must have discovered the ol' tapes of what happened, with the old royal scientist ?;

"There was...some entries that the old royal scientist left behind, and a video..it wasn't pretty, the old scientist was working on a machine that would amplify magic and allow them to store it..." Alphys looks at her old burnt arm with the lightning bolts travelling through.

"Then something went wrong, a malfunction or kink that was never worked out, whatever happened...it exploded and took the scientist with it...i need answers Sans.."

She started to lean closer to sans face, all exhaustion put on hold.

"Why...do i have this power?" Lightning bolts flicked in her eyes before returning to normal.

Sans was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he should tell her and how..Alphys would figure it out eventually if he didn't tell her anything.

Oh welp, sans made **his choice**

"Alphys...this is going to be a very long story, i just want to make sure your ready for it.

so...here it is.." Sans walks over to one of the floorboards and lifts it up, a book and what appears to be a phone is underneath..He also pulls out a key...a key to a certain shack..

"Here is the story...of W.D Gaster.."


	12. SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

*_ERROR - REALITY SHIFTING TO DANGEROUS LEVELS_

_ACTIVATE GASTER PROTOCOL?_

_Yes No_

_ARE YOU SURE?_

_Yes No_

_I HOPE YOU MADE THE RIGHT DECISION.._

*Snowdin House - Sans Room*

Sans takes a deep breath, before delving into a story which could change reality as we know it forever.

"W.D Gaster, if you dont know...which you probably dont..was the previous Royal Scientist."

Alphys immediatly started a flurry of questions,

"Shush! All questions will be answered, after the story is done." Sans said in slight annoyance.

"W.D Gaster lived a mysterious life, no kids, no real relations...if you dont count his job as a relation, little to no backstory, but yet very smart, smarter then any monster alive..

Rumours say he was all the way back in the war, and had a small tribe of skeleton like families living away from other monsters. nobody knows for sure, not even King Asgore will confirm that he ever existed or fought with the monsters."

"...Most of the information i have on him comes from his lab records, the "entries" you saw earlier, he was working under King Asgore to find a way to break the barrier and save monster-kind, he was interested sure as all monsters are, but he had a deeper goal in mind.

I can't say for sure, i think W.D Gaster was planning to murder the king and then take control of the entire underground.."

Alphys eyes widened in shock, this couldn't be true..wasn't it?

"He had lab assistants, but he never treated them right, one video we have shows him verbally abusing his team whenever one thing was gotten wrong, or even imperfect...

Thats why he was building the magic amplifier, he wasn't strong enough yet..Asgore was the king of monsters for a good reason...but then someone had enough..and tampered with the machine, so when Gaster turned it on...it exploded, killing him and destroying most of the lab."

Sans put the book he was reading out of down, the book was the culmination of all the knowledge Sans had of Gaster.

"Wait, before you start asking questions, i got more...the videos and...my shack."

Sans turns on the ancient phone, thankfully it still had power, then settled in a position where both Alphys and Sans could watch it.

*click*

*_VIDEO STARTING..INTERESTING._*

The tall man known as Gaster was strutting around his lab, examining his team's work for any signs of imperfection or slight mistakes, having a large sinister smile on his face as he spotted a mistake, made by a young lizard assistant...

*Alphys lets out a gasp...was...was that her!?*

*She always remembered feeling horrible when she thought about her past, especially about the lab. but never knew why...she had a bad feeling she was about to find out why..*

"You made a mistake" Gaster points to the offending part in the machine she was helping to build.

"And here...i thought i taught you better, might as well pack your things dear. At this rate, you might as well give up."

"I'll let a more competent assistant help you out, come here *?*

*The video glitched just as Gaster was about to say the name*

*It didn't take long for them to figure out who came.*

A familar Skeleton wearing a lab coat walked in the scene,

and started helping the familar lizard with the machine.

*?*

*The video cuts a bit, as it was damaged*

*It cuts to a room far too familar to sans, in a time he didn't want to remember*

"Ah...Finally done, i can already taste the delicious results HeHeHe.."

Gaster chuckles as he walks over to the machine.. "There is no time to waste! Time for me to ascend to a GOD!" Gaster starts laughing crazily as he turns the machine on.

Sans watches from the doorway, he didn't feel guilty when he messed with the machine to finally get rid of the MONSTER, once and for all.

He was the Royal Scientist, but that didn't matter to Sans at the moment.

Sans watched in dirty satisfaction as the Machine went haywire and exploded, taking Gaster in the process...

He didn't account for the bolts of lightning that struck him in the right eyesocket, the video Sans is thrown against the wall and slumps to the floor...one eyesocket glowing with a bright blue eye...

The camera is then destroyed by the explosion, but automatically sent to an archive.

*VIDEO END*

...

Alphys and Sans sat in silence for what felt like forever...

Finally Alphys started asking questions..

"Sans...Why.."

"...I know he did all those terrible things to us, and was a cruel man. but... right."

Sans stayed silent, he had no answer to this.

"But...he was planning to kill the king, i can see it in his step, i can read him like a book...so i can at least see why you did it.."

Alphys then noticed the key in Sans hand.

"Whats the key for?"

Sans almost made a grim face as he spoke..

"Its for...a hidden shack i have, right behind the house..this was the last thing i was planning to show you."

Alphys had a strange look on her face, Sans was a man of many secrets...she wondered how many more he was hiding.

Sans and Alphys travel behind of the house, key in hand.

Sans wipes off the snow covering the ancient metal door to his lab and lets them both in...

It was time to find out the last of the truth..even if it killed them.


	13. PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

_IT SEEMS CERTAIN TIMELINES HAVE BEGUN TO MERGE TOGETHER, COME AND FIND THE TRUTH ALPHYS, IT MAY SAVE YOUR LIFE._

Authors note: Hey there, everybody! im so sorry for not updating, this story is NOT dead! i just been dealing with bad depression and writers block, but i will do my best to push past it and finish this story, even if it kills me!

Questions that no-one asked but i will answer anyways:

_**Who is W.D Gaster?**_ You will find out.

_**Why does Alphys fall in love with Sans and not Undyne?**_ In this timeline, **Undyne does not exist**, and there is a reason for that, love is hard to continue when you find bad things about your lover.

_**This story kinda sucks! **_I'm sorry you did not like the story so far, i am a new author and as i write more and more, i will find my style and get better, maybe one day i will rewrite this story, there are things i want to add but do not have the skill for.

_**A lot of the things in this story are unrealistic to the actual game! **_I know this is kind of a copout answer, but this is a alternative timeline with the changes i have made to it, this might include personality and physics, characters and more.

_**Why hadn't Papyrus and Frisk started to worry about Sans? **_I actually meant to write that The Entity froze them in time

And i have rambled on for too long!

ON WITH THE STORY!

The door to San's secret lab opened, creaking the whole way through, dust puffed in a gas as the door fully opened.

The lab, if you could even call it a lab after the disrepair was rusted, the walls were rusty, the floor was rusty, the door itself was rusty,

and it was very very small, Alphys and Sans had little to no room to move around.

As soon as the door shut, Sans was already messing around on the nearest counter, shuffling gears and tools, pulling out blueprints, appearing to be very hard in concentration doing something.

"What are you doing?" Alphys asks, taking in the room, there was a curtain covering a strange but broken machine, drawers lined a counter that rested to the side of the wall, blueprints and Sans himself there.

Sans, deadly serious at the time glanced back at her for only a second, "Im searching for an old blueprint for this machine here, with you here, i finally have hope that we can fix it, and then everything will work."

Sans pulls out the blueprint he's been looking for, and shows Alphys.

Pointing to the machine, Alphys can't help but feel a sense of fear and nostalgia, like this happened before.

"W-What is this machine!?"

The blueprint showed a very strange machine, It had a skull-shaped body, nuts and screws lined the edges where the two metals met, a vortex like circle on the center of the skull-body, Menacing horns lie on the very top peering down at all who look.

Two menacing looking eyes seemed to stare back at Alphys.

"..." Sans seemed to be in a deep thought, he looked menacing when his pupils disappeared.

"It's a Time Machine, it's suppose to transfer you into an alternative timeline of your choosing, with what variables you desire..."

Sans didn't give Alphys the time to react before starting again.

"...If you wanted a timeline, for example if the barrier never existed, or if we won the war, or if humans never existed, then the machine would transport you there." Sans continued.

"However, there is a downside, you would replace the already-existing monster there, they would cease to exist and you would gain their memories from that timeline and their magic power...i should know." Sans finished off.

"Sans...why would you want to repair this!? Replacing the alternative timeline of yourself, thats practically murder!?" Alphys closed her eyes in disbelief.

San's grin threatened to get wiped off his face, "You know who made this machine, and i know that you know why we have to do this!"

"No i don't Sans, infact, Gaster himself is long dead, this machine should stay broken, it is too much power for anyone to handle!" Alphys snapped at Sans.

_"Sans is hiding something from me, and i have a bad feeling i know what it is..." Alphys thought to herself._

_"He has strange powers i seen from no monster besides myself before, did he use the machine?" _

_"And if the machine DID give him those powers, then somehow my machine took power from sonewhere...or someone and gave them to me..."_

"Alphys.." Sans stated, his grin was not happy, nor was it friendly.

_"Why is he being so agressive!? I should get away while i still can!" Alphys begun to inch towards the door._

_"Oh no...why is he here!? not now!" Alphys noticed eency tiny drips of black ooze leak through the walls, it was always a sign of the entity named Gaster._

Sans activated his powers and froze Alphys in place, "Don't even try it, pal. Think about it, we can fix this whole Gaster problem and pretend like this never happened, i thought you were smarter then this."

Alphys glared at Sans, for the first time in forever, buying time for Gaster to fully come in.

"Sans, im smarter then i look, this is evil! You know it, I know it...and besides, i think a little friend of ours wants to pay a visit!"

Sans finally realized what she meant when the black ooze poured out of the wall and formed into _IT._

Sans let Alphys go, as his smile fully went down into a snarl, however _GASTER_ ignored Sans and essentially flew towards Alphys, electric powers still charging up, Alphys wasn't fast enough as the blackness surrounded her...

*_? TIME ? LOCATION*_

Alphys woke up in a strange location she didn't recognize, the first thing she noticed was how there was no color here, it was all grey and black.

"Ugh..." She rubbed her head,

"Huh!" She remembered what had happened in San's lab and his...evil machine.

There was no danger here...so far.

_"Is that the machine!?" _Alphys noticed a broken yet very familar machine lying on the floor around her.

"_I better take a look around my surroundings." _

The area around her looked to be a lab, with everything in black and white.

Strange machines lie around, clutters of scientific papers litter the floor, empty chairs sit near desks on the side of the walls, as a humming sound constantly filled the area.

As Alphys walked through the area, she found a couple of doors, familar-looking doors, like the one she found in Waterfall that led to this whole mess.

"_Well if he already caught me, then i guess opening this cant hurt."_

She opened one door and peered inside, eyes widening, she couldn't help but watch.

*MEMORY*

_"H-Hello?" He knocked on the boss's door, he was very anxious, having a personal meeting with his boss was very tough, as he wasn't a very good person, he'd just hope he wouldn't be too damaged by this encounter._

_"Stop standing around there like a dolt! Come in already." The Boss demanded of him,_

_The man sits down on the chair, hoping this "meeting" wouldn't take too long, it was a mercy he wasn't fired already, this was the only job of his dreams, but it turned out to be a nightmare..._

_"Now!" The Boss snapped at him, sending his attention right where The Boss wanted him._

_"I am furious at your lack of attention, what are you a Neanderthall?_

_I expect more from you, being one of the top scientists in the underground, under me, the very top, the pinnacle of scientific knowledge, you need to learn to respect me better!_

_Gaster, your pay will be docked until you learn to do your very best, all the time, the Underground expects nothing less, now leave!" The Boss roared and snapped at him,_

_"Will do, Sans..." The monster now known as Gaster said quietly._

_"I told you time and time again, to call me only by The Boss!" _

_"Yes, Boss..."_

_Gaster collapsed when he got to his desk and tried to hold back his tears, he couldn't._

_*MEMORY END*_

_Alphys felt a deep pang of Guilt and Sadness in her heart, as she collapsed on the floor near the now-closed door, trying to calm herself and asess what she saw._

_"W-What the hell!? I dont remember that in my time there!" Furiously thinking to herself, She didn't see the figure walking towards her._

"Thats right, you don't remember that." The figure spoke to her.

"AH!" Alphys screamed in surprise as she looked at the figure, and once again was shocked.

This man...This figure, she knew him..

She now remembered him fully, now Alphys knew who she was looking at.

This monster...

This figure...

It was Dr. Wing-Dings (W.D) Gaster, alive and in the flesh.


	14. The Path To The Truth (Chapter 14)

_YOU ARE SO CLOSE ALPHYS, FIND THE TRUTH AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU DEFEAT THE TRUE VILLIAN._

Authors Note: As of right now, im going to try pre-writing chapters as i have stated before

(i think)

So you guys won't go so long without a chapter, im sorry, i really do hate stories that go long times without updates, or just plain dies.

Irony, i know right.

and heres another plot-twist: i don't have a set storyline for this fanfiction, whenever i do, it ends up going off-rails anyways, so here im just writing whatever and making things stick when i can, i personally think its not going as bad as it could be sooo.

Also incase your wondering from the last authors note: The Entity froze Papyrus and Frisk in time, in that using Frisk's Determination as a battery, The Entity had enough magical power to "store" both of them in the same time, for them, no time had passed. im mad at myself for forgetting to write it, so here you go now!

But enough talk! Have at it!

* * *

Alphys responded first, "A-Are you...real?" as she could only stare back at the true Gaster, he looked a lot more different then his glitchy counterpart.

He was tall, like Papyrus, he was a skeleton-monster as well, wearing an all-black labcoat with a dark grey sweater underneath, he sure knew how to pick his colors.

He had cracks on his face, like the entity, but was missing the two holes in his hands, they were whole.

"I am as real as any other being in existence, i will answer any quick questions you might have, im not sure you notice, but we do not have much time in this world."

"O-Oh..!" Alphys quickly got on her feet and pepped up!

"Who was that entity following me around, oh oh! What is Sans really hiding from us, What did the memory mean!?" She shot a barrage of questions, clearly too excited.

"Calm Down, i will answer your questions one at a time, number one! That entity is...hard to explain, however i would say its not actually me, it is a glitch from the void, a horrible place where existence comes to die, when the glitch caught you, it transported you here." Gaster answered

"The Void?" Alphys questioned.

"A question for another time, question 2! That person you know as Sans..."

Gaster took a deep sigh. "That is not your Sans, he is an imposter, remember that explanation about the machine he told you about well so far that is his greatest mistake, lets just say that Sans used the machine to travel to this timeline, and is masquerading as the real Sans, im sorry to say, but the Sans in this timeline...is unfortunately dead..."

Gaster continued on "No matter how many of the memories of the real Sans you have, you can never quite replicate the behavior of him, eventually, he will slip up and have to escape to a new timeline." Gaster finished.

"But...the Machine is broken..?" Alphys asked.

"That's where you came in, he wasn't expecting you to find a way to compress your magic, he had to wing it the whole time until he could get the machine fixed, he was just using you!"

"I see..." Alphys muttered,

Gaster kneeled down so he was eye-to-eye with Alphys.

"And for the final question...surely you must know who the memory belonged to?" Gaster stated.

"Yeah...wait a minute! How are you even alive, i thought you fell into that machine?" Alphys asked.

"Well...the footage was faked, i'm not sure how the imposter Sans did it, but he faked the entire thing, my Memories do not lie, the Abuser was Sans the whole time." Gaster finished off.

"Gee...this is a lot to take in Gaster." Alphys said, indeed taking it all in.

"It is, but you must hurry! i already wasted too much precious time answering these questions! You must find the Truth Alphys, no matter what!" Gaster, panickly said.

"What Truth!? AH!-" Alphys tried to say, before Gaster physically lifted her on his back.

"NO TIME! I'll lead you to the path that leads to the Truth, but i cannot come with you! My time is already fading as i speak!" Gaster breathed out as he physically sprinted through the mysterious black and white world.

"Go...and find it, you'll...know what it is...once you find...it!" Gaster yelled, as his body faded away for the time being.

Alphys flew through a gate that opened up and found herself lying down on grey rock.

_"No time to rest, have to move and find the "Truth" As she looked around, the area distorting and twisting as she examined it, paths forming and disappearing, seeing flashes of people she knows, and a giant wall of numbers and variables, constantly changing, Strange things kept happening here, it was clearly important._

Alphys hesitantly puts a foot on a path that appeared, only to have it disappear on her.

"Just let me find a path!" Alphys yells out to no-one in particular, the frustration and stress of this insane week catching up to her.

Kicking some grey rocks, she sits down on a nearby stone to catch her breath and slow down, if only for a minute.

"Hiya miss, you having trouble?" a small figure approached Alphys.

_"What now!?" _Turning around, she sees yet another unexpected figure, mood turning around instantly.

This person...was Gaster but as a small child.

He had very small cracks in his skull, wearing an adorable light grey sweater, and black shorts.

_"Must be the nature of this place..Gaster is friendly, i better trust him...and he's cute as hell."_

"Allow me to guide you! I know how the path's work, but the way to the Truth i do not know, and before you ask! I am the manifestation of Gaster's innocence, before he grew up." Young Gaster told Alphys.

"Thank you, lets go!" Alphys stated as Young Gaster started leading her through the twisty and fading paths.

The paths, Alphys noticed as she walked with Young Gaster, was based off different parts of the Underground, one path had purple bricks and columns, while others had water flowing through with Echo Flowers, speaking of, what ever happened to that flower that disappeared in her greatest mistake?

Another path had the infamous grey door, but Young Gaster led her away claiming "It's the path trying to distract you and lead you away!"

Young Gaster stopped in his tracks, turning to Alphys. "This is the last stop, beyond this grey door is The Truth, i can't know whats inside, but what i do know, is Truth is a powerful weapon...good luck!"

Alphys leaned down and hugged Young Gaster, smiling. "Thank you for the help, i really appreciate it!"

Young Gaster blushed and ran away down the path's saying "Your welcome!"

_"This is it, this is the goal, this is probably the most important thing i will ever do in my life."_

Alphys used to be a shy, blubbering wreck obsessed with Anime, but that Machine had changed her, done something to her core, and this adventure solidified her maturation.

She was ready as she will ever be...

The Grey Door called out to her, it was decorated in strange markings, with a carving of a SOUL in the middle.

Alphys opened the door, and walked inside...


	15. The Hope Of The Universe VS Death

YOUR JOURNEY IS ALMOST OVER, NOW REACH OUT, AND TOUCH THE TRUTH.

Authors note: ...I can't believe i put out that chapter when i literally said i was going to pre-write it so i can get a schedule, but it doesn't really matter now does it, and now im going to put this one out as well, so much for that authors note.

Anyways this chapter is hype, hope you enjoy! Cause i did!

* * *

The first thing Alphys noticed was this area was completely different from the others in this strange dimension.

_Lines of countless code on the constantly moving walls, a giant pedestal with...something she couldn't describe in any way, but Alphys knew what that was inside her very SOUL, _

_A glowing neon green set of stairs led directly to the pedestal, seemingly invited her to step on it._

_This area was huge, bigger then anything she ever seen before, she couldn't see it all but once again, inside her SOUL, she knew this place had to be bigger then the observable universe._

Alphys slowly walked on the stairs, careful to watch for any hidden traps, or guards of some sort.

_"How did this end up in Gaster's dimension?" _Alphys couldn't explain it, but Gaster had found something in the Void, something that can, will and should survive the end of all Existence and Reality.

The Light on the Pedestal was bright, brighter then the Sun, a Supernova, and a Nuclear Bomb all put together.

She was right there, she reached her hands out...and touched The Truth.

Instantly, Alphys knew what The Truth was.

_The Truth was the source of all Reality, all Timelines, all Universes, there is only one in one Timeline and Universe, so that nobody may find it, in a place that is inaccessable to very few, and hostile to all._

_stored in a monster, that only existed in one timeline and one universe, like finding a grain of sand on a universe of dirt, if that monster died then it would return to the void, and find another monster that existed in one timeline and one universe only, there was infinite timelines and universes after all..._

_Who is speaking to you Alphys, i hear your question? The Truth, The Author, The One._

_Now go Alphys, go and stop the Universe's Plague, He has an Achilles Heel but you need to find it, This is your one and only chance, The Machine is broken and he is unable to grow and gain more Power, do it...defeat The Imposter Sans._

Then..

_Alphys felt herself floating in The Truth, countless lines of Universes and Realities, Timelines and Dimensions all connected to herself, "Give me the strength to defeat The Universe's Plague, i call out to you! Give me your help!" Alphys cried out, and The Truth listened._

_Instantly, every Universe, Dimension, Timeline, and all of Reality's power flowed into Alphys as one, all focused on defeating the Plague and saving everything._

Alphys floated down, back to the Pedestal, the light now gone and absorbed within herself.

She decided to test a small fraction of her new power, a lightning bolt crashed into a part of the grey area, brighter then a supernova, powerful enough enough to shatter gods.

_"Good." _Alphys decided.

_"I can only hope this will be enough to defeat The Imposter." _

Alphys turned around to go back to the Paths...

_*Ping!* _

_She was thrown into the grey area below, hard enough to cause a crater_

_-800 HP_

_Alphys pushed herself up to her feet._

"Heh, what do you know? i didn't have to search for you..." Alphys said, as she looked up to the Imposter.

"FUCK YOU! I was so close...i was right there, i could taste it! and you stole it right under my nose!" The Imposter furiously stated as he jumped down to the same level.

"For that, your going to hell, courtesy of me!" _Imposter starts charging up his incredible levels of magic._

"Awww is the wittle baby mad, he wasn't worthy?" Alphys mocked the Imposter, charging an electric shield she learned from The Truth while also intending for him to get angry and slip up.

_100 bones zoom at the speed of sound attempting to impale Alphys, but her electric shield turned every bone to ash!_

"My Turn!" _Lightning bolts strike The Imposter, sending him crash into the wall!_

_-900 HP to Imposter!_

_"What! He should be dead, Sans should only have 1 HP!" Alphys thought to herself._

_Alphys...he used the machine to take over countless timelines, and gain their power! - The Truth told her._

"Hehe, did you really that would be it?" The Imposter told her.

_*Ping!* _

_Alphys was thrown into the wall the same way, then slammed into the ground multiple times, each causing a crater._

_-90,000 HP to Alphys as her Electric Shield instantly shattered and vanished._

"Give it up now, you can't win against me." The Imposter said to Alphys,

_The Imposter charges up a gigantic Gaster Blaster, it appears to 10,000x bigger then her, better avoid this one!_

_"Impossible! I have the power of every Universe on my side, The Imposter can't be this powerful" Alphys said to herself._

_"I think The Imposter has the same ability as me, to charge up their magic, but this is another level entirely!" Thinking quickly, Alphys charges her Electric Power and sends it to her feet, using the force as a boost._

_She boosts away, intending to avoid The Gaster Blaster._

"Oh, don't think it'll be that easy to get away from my Gaster Blaster, hehehe." The Imposter says, _using his insane teleportation powers, he starts chasing after Alphys to hit her with the Blaster._

_Charging noises sound from the mouth of the Gaster Blaster, it sounds like an unholy roar._

_"Alphys, i have an idea, run toward The Imposter, he will obviously try to avoid getting hit by his own Gaster Blaster, this might be your only chance." - The Truth attempted to help Alphys._

_"Right!" Alphys stated, as she boosted the power of her speed, and flashed towards The Imposter._

"What!" The Imposter could only say, as The Gaster Blaster shot away from him and towards Alphys, right where she *used* to be.

_A deafening roar shook the entire arena, it was like an Earthquake but 100x worse!_

_Alphys started charging her energy while both The Imposter and Alphys could only see blinding white at the moment, when The Gaster Blaster was done shooting, there was no arena in a straight line for 90,000,000 miles, just empty blackness._

_Alphys takes her chance, putting almost all of her energy into a single hand, she successfully grabs The Imposters face and unleashes it all!_

_-900,000,000,000 HP to Imposter._

_Panting from the amount of energy she used, Alphys sits down to take a quick break._

_"Alphys, i know your tired, but this isn't the time, The Imposter is still alive! I can feel it!" Truth told her._

_The Imposter walked out of the grey dust-storm caused from The Gaster Blaster, his face blackened to all hell, and if you looked carefully, there was cracks all over his body but his evil grin was still there._

_"_Heh, i almost felt that! Now, this is my final attack, now DIE."

_*PING!*_

_"Oh god." Alphys thought to herself,_

_She was then immediatly flung into the ground, over, and over again._

_Up to the sky, then crashed into the ground, Up and down, Up and down, then down, down down, like digging a hole, each time she crashed into the ground, she crashed a little farther in._

_Alphys was very deep in the ground, and as she struggled to get out, The Imposter didn't give up._

_Zoom! Trillion of bones collided with her body_

_Boom! What felt like millions of tiny Gaster Blasters shot her._

_Kazow! The magic clutching her SOUL attempted to crush her with the force of gravity._

_Bang! Rocks from the crater slammed into her over and over._

_Then suddenly, The Giant Gaster Blaster appeared again, Alphys was too weak...she couldn't avoid it._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_and then it suddenly stopped._

_..._

_..._

_**-90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 HP to Alphys.**_

_"I...have...to stay...awake, must...fight." Alphys tried to stay awake, it was very hard._

_"I...dont...want to...die...here." Tears began to leak out as she silently cried to herself, Her glasses long shattered, this pain was far too much to handle._

_Even The Truth with all its powers, couldn't stop this type of pain, at least it gave her perfect eyesight._

_"Can...i...even win?" Alphys thought to herself, resting, if only a little bit._

_"Alphys." A familar voice called out to her, Alphys weakly opened her eyes, that voice!_

_"It's me...Gaster, you have to listen to me!" Alphys was listening, but she was too weak at the moment to respond._

_"The Truth allowed me to regain my body back and communicate with you! Alphys, i know it's hard, i know your in a lot of pain, but you have to keep fighting!"_

_"Everything, every Reality, Every Universe, Every Timeline, Every Monster, Every Human, All living beings, All of it... will disappear, if you let The Imposter win, he'll keep moving to every timeline and destroy it to absorb its power!"_

_"Alphys, if not for the Universe...then do it for me!" Gaster's voice quickly faded away._

_It would be easy to stay down, give up, and let The Imposter win, but deep down inside of her, something beat for the first time, the substance that had once haunted her life, now would give her temporary power beyond the universe, it was always inside of her, now awoken for the first time._

_DETERMINATION pulsed inside Alphys, as her eyes suddenly shot open._

_She know she could handle it, The Truth could keep the DETERMINATION from melting her body long enough to defeat The Imposter._

_"Keep Going! You can do it!" The Truth cheered for her._

_Meanwhile..._

_The Imposter tried not to show it, but he was panting hard._

_"Damnit, this is bad, if she survived that, then i don't think i can truly end her and take The Truth for myself." _

_"I have to find a place to heal, any shot could potentially end me, and it'll take time to charge any attack now, i used too much power.." The Imposter thought to himself starting to panic._

_"Oh god no, no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" His eyes shot open, and he tried to crawl away._

_Alphys floated up from the crater, Her whole body crackled with The Truth's power, sending waves of electricity stronger then a Super-Nova, strong enough to destroy the Universe through-out the ground. A Red Glow surrounded her form, while her pupils disappeared, roaring in a righteous rage._

_The Imposter was frozen to the spot, he physically could not move, he couldn't stop the shaking that was going on his body, from seeing the pure, unbridaled full power of The Truth and DETERMINATION combined._

_Alphys simply walked towards The Imposter, The Power that could destroy Gods, Universes, All of it leaking out in waves._

_Even the mere waves nearly killed The Imposter._

_**-90,000,000,000,000 Damage to The Imposter **_

_"No...This can't be the end!"_ The Imposter screamed out.

_**"You know as well as i do, that it is." Alphys stated factually.**_

"NO, NO!"

_The Imposter pulled a vial of DETERMINATION out of his pocket and drank it, quickly using all of it's power to create multiple Giant Gaster Blasters._

_All of them fired upon Alphys at once, her not even bothering to dodge._

_**ROAR!**__ yet again, a earth-shattering boom of pure magical white power boomed upon her._

_**-0 HP to Alphys.**_

_"W-What!? THAT SHOULD HAVE ENDED YOU!" The Imposter panted out, trying to stay alive from the waves._

_**"You tried, and you failed, now this time, its YOUR end!" **__Alphys roared at him._

_Suddenly, all of the waves came back to her, as her body started to glow brighter and brighter, charging up all of her energy and DETERMINATION, for one final ultimate attack._

_To end the Universe's plague for all eternity, to avenge Gaster, to save The Universe and Reality, Justice for All._

...

...

_Alphys started to glow brighter then The Universe, as suddenly..._

_She boosted towards The Imposter, Faster then the speed of light, Stronger then all Gods put together._

_Alphys punched The Imposter right in the face, with all her might._

_**\- ∞ (Minus Infinity to The Imposter)**_


End file.
